1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to fishing, and more particularly to fishing lures of an improved metallic lure construction, and even more particularly relates to an improved fishing lure article having a metallic alloy head portion that is weighted and which has a melting point substantially lower than the melting point of a hook portion connected thereto, and wherein the metallic alloy forming the head portion is about ninety percent (90%) tin, substantially lead free, and provides a dull outer surface that does not frighten fish during use.
2. General Background
The fishing industry uses a wide variety of fishing lures, plugs, spinners, spoons, and the like. One of the common types of fishing lures is referred to as a "jig" which is simply a weighted head of lead material attached to a hook with the barbed portion of the hook being spaced away from the weighted head portion of the jig. The jig also provides an eyelet at the weighted lead head portion for attaching a fishing line thereto. The fisherman can attach various types of worms, collars, spinners, skirts, rubber or plastic tails, and the like to the jigs.
The use of and construction of prior art; lead jigs, is described in the Do-It-Molds catalog of 1990, published and distributed by Do-It Corporation, 501 N. State Street, Denver, Ohio 50622.
Jigs are typically formed by melting lead and pouring the liquid, molten lead into a mold. The above-discussed publication likewise carries a wide variety of melting equipment for melting the lead so that it can be poured into a mold for the construction of a jig. The above publication also discloses a wide variety of feathers, plastic worms, plastic tails, rubber skirts, spoons, and spinners that can be attached to jigs in order to form a final fishing lure product.
The use of lead in the construction of jigs is preferred because the lead provides an easily melted material which is easily poured into the molds for the construction of the various jig fishing lure products. However lead is not without it's shortcomings, as it is a very dangerous product when disposed of in the environment such as when a lure is lost. Lead fishing lures typically shed their disposable feathers, plastic skirts, and plastic worms, after being lost in an underwater environment. Lead can dissolve over a period of time polluting the streams that are filled with game fish. Further, water birds can ingest lead which they find in the bottom of shallow stream beds, causing a problem. These water birds will typically die from poisoning if they ingest too large an amount of lead. Thus, it is a problem in the industry in that the continued use of lead fishing articles is dangerous to fish and water birds.
Several fishing articles have been patented which discuss the use of lead and some other metals in the construction of fishing lures.
An early U.S. Pat. No. 551,844 issued to Benedict, discloses a metal tube attachment for lines, wherein a hook member having a barb is shown attached to a weighted member. The hook is secured by means of a metal tube preferably of copper.
Another early U.S. Patent issued to Flegle relates to a fish hook. The Flegle Patent No. 756,009 shows a hook having a barb with an eyelet portion and a weighted member is attached t the hook. The weighted member is described as being an alloy composed of about two or three parts tin and one part lead in order that it may have sufficient weight and its surfaces retain their natural brightness during use.
The Ripich U.S. Pat. No. 259,294, entitled "Fish Hook Support And Sinker", shows a fishing article that includes a hook with a barbed end portion attached to a leader which also carries a sinker weight.
The Kepler U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,817 entitled "Weighted Hook With Dual Eyes" shows a jig having a hook portion with a barb and a weighted head portion attached to the hook portion opposite the barb. The weighted portion is described as being a ball like lead weight.
In the Halliburton U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,307 entitled "Process For Attaching Plastic To Metal And Articles Produced Thereby", a jig is shown which has an eyelet, a weighted head portion, a hook portion extending from the weighted head portion, with a barb being carried by the hook. The jig is shown as carrying a skirt attached thereto with a cylindrical rubber band or collar serving as an elastic element. The metal head portion of the lure is described as being formed of a lead alloy because lead is easily molded. However, the inventor also mentions lead, aluminum, copper, iron, galvanized iron, steel, and various alloys of these materials as being associated with the composition of the metal head.
In the Cartright U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,747 there is described a fishing lure for fishing on stream and lake bottoms. The lure includes a weighted body, a cork or other freely slidable buoyant member pivotally attached to the body near the rear thereof, and a hook attached by a swivel connection at the rear of the body. Slit rubber skirting, feathers, or other dressings are described as being attachable to the body. The head portion is weighted and of a lead mass giving the body member weight.
In the Ancona U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,645 entitled "Bottom Fishing Lure", a bottom fishing lure consisting of a fish hook having a weighted non-buoyant head adapted to be pulled along the water bottom by a fishing line, is also adapted to carry a trailing bait. The lure includes a weighted head portion which is described as constituting a lump of lead or other heavy metal molded thereabout.
The Mano U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,366 entitled "Lead-Headed Jig", describes leaded jig structures incorporating fish hooks for knotless attachment to find fishing lines.
Each of the above patents typically requires the use of lead, or describes in only very vague general terms the fact that some other metal might be used. Therefore, the prior art has not solved the problem of a suitable jig and/or fish lure construction that eliminates lead poisoning as a problem for wildlife.